


2:00 AM

by TheLittlestWench



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestWench/pseuds/TheLittlestWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. River is something of a night owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:00 AM

“River.”  
“Simon.”  
“It’s two in the morning.”  
“Morning is fluid, based on solar cycles, it’s not relevant to the current-“  
“Yes, I know, but as we’re set up to run on 24 hour time regardless of our location in the solar system, it’s still applicable.”  
“I suppose.”

 

“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Did you need something?”  
“No.”  
“…Go back to bed, River.”  
“…Don’t you get hair in your face like that?”  
“It’s comfortable, River.”  
“And with your arm positioned like that, you’re going to experience severe paresthesia.”  
“It’s fine, River. Please go to bed before you wake Kaylee up.”  
“She should really put on pajamas, in the event of a life support failure, she’d freeze to death first.”

 

“Goodnight River.”  
“Goodnight Simon.”


End file.
